1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic operating apparatus, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic operating apparatus which timely notifies a user's mistake and thus enables smooth operation.
2. Related Art Statement
In general, an ultrasonic operating apparatus for transmission of ultrasonic vibrations to the organ in the coelom and for resection is well-known.
Various types of the above-mentioned ultrasonic operating apparatuses are conventionally proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-23347 discloses an ultrasonic operating apparatus comprising an ultrasonic output portion, a water supply portion, and an absorbing portion, wherein the apparatus is systematically controlled so that the water supply portion and the absorbing portion are operated synchronously with the ultrasonic output.
Generally, the ultrasonic operating apparatus supplies water to clean the organ and to suppress the heating of a probe.
In the above-mentioned ultrasonic operating apparatus, the calorific value of the probe is proportional to an amplitude generated by ultrasonic vibrations and therefore a necessary amount of supplied water changes depending on the amplitude. Consequently, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-38973 discloses, an ultrasonic operating apparatus as one related-art comprises the basic structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-23347, wherein the amount of supplied water is controlled in accordance with a setting value of the ultrasonic vibration.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3081674 proposed by the present applicant discloses an ultrasonic operating apparatus for preventing to start a vibrating operation upon an incomplete preparing state due to the user's mistake and for the safe usage.